Je ne voulais pas sauter, je voulais m'envoler
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Les peurs d'un enfant qui a grandi trop vite. Qui a du assumer trop de responsabilités. Et qui a tout perdu. HPDM léger.


**Disclaimer : A J. K. Rowling**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Seb' pour les intimes) **

**Note de l'auteur : One-Shot triste, morbide. Je vous préviens juste. Lisez quand même. On ne sait jamais. Bonne lecture. **

_**Je ne voulais pas sauter, je voulais m'envoler :**_

Depuis toujours, il y a cette pression sur mes épaules.

Pourtant je n'étais qu'un gamin. Un gosse de trois ans sur lequel reposaient tous les espoirs du Monde.

Et pendant que vous me célébriez, j'étais seul chez moi. La seule famille qui me restait me haïssait. Et vous pensiez tous que je devais avoir une vie fantastique.

J'étais le Survivant. Je méritais le meilleur vous pensiez. Mais je ne connaissais que la haine. Les coups. Les insultes. Les larmes. Les lames.

Et puis un jour, j'avais onze ans, Poudlard est apparu. J'ai appris qui j'étais, mon statut, ma célébrité. J'étais heureux, enfin on m'aimait. Je n'ai pas vu le prix à payer. J'étais trop naïf. Trop avide d'amour.

Je me suis accroché aux premiers qui m'ont parlé. J'ai défendu ceux que je croyais mes amis. Ceux qui m'ont abandonné pour être ensemble.

Puis pour la première fois, j'ai affronté mon ennemi. J'avais onze ans. J'étais effrayé, seul et pourtant entouré. On a souffert ensemble mais je fus le seul célébrer. Je n'ai pas vu la jalousie dans leurs yeux. J'aurais voulu partagé le succès mais on ne voyait que moi.

Certains penseront que ce devait être merveilleux d'être autant aimé. Mais je n'étais qu'une arme. Un enfant propulsé au statut de Sauveur. Trop jeune. Trop fragile.

J'avais peur de décevoir. J'essayais d'être le meilleur. Vous m'aduliez mais au fond j'étais seul. Entouré de faux-amis à qui je n'osais me confier sans que cela fasse la une d'un journal. J'avais approché le bonheur, il m'avait claqué entre les mains. Il était parti, s'était enfui à la seconde même où j'avais compris mes responsabilités.

Et puis quand Cédric est mort tué par l'ennemi qui revenait à la vie. Personne ne m'a cru. Vous avez retourné votre veste. Criant à l'assassin. Au menteur. Au fou. La presse qui m'avait tant célébré faisait désormais de moi un monstre.

Puis la vérité a éclaté. Il était bien de retour. D'un coup, j'ai retrouvé votre amour. Vous m'avez tous assuré que vous n'aviez jamais cessé de croire en moi. Menteurs.

J'ai enfin compris. Manipulé par des fous, à vos yeux je n'étais qu'un pantin destiné à vous protéger. J'ai eu peur. Je n'ai rien dit. Je me renfermais sur moi et personne ne voyait rien. L'Avenir me paraissait incertain. Après la Guerre, si je gagnais, qui veillerais sur moi, qui m'aiderais.

Mon pire ennemi me sorti de l'impasse. J'existais à ses yeux. Il vit ma peur, la compris. Il pansa même mes blessures sans le vouloir. Parce qu'il me voyait. Ses insultes m'aidaient à garder pied sur terre. Me rappelaient ce que j'étais. J'avais une identité propre. Je n'étais pas que le Survivant.

Tout a dérapé pourtant. J'ai commencé à t'aimer. A vivre à travers nos disputes. Je pensais que jamais je ne pourrais t'avoir. Je n'étais vrai qu'avec toi. Et il y a eu la dispute de trop. On était seuls. Plus de masques. Juste toi et moi.

Les larmes ont enfin coulé et c'est toi qui les as séchées. Toi, qui m'as serré contre toi. Tes lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes et j'ai entrevu le Paradis. J'existais enfin. Ce fut la première fois mais pas la dernière.

On s'aimait, deux gamins au milieu d'une Guerre à laquelle ils ne voulaient participer. Mais tu étais un Malefoy et moi le Survivant. Nous n'étions pas du même camp. Alors on s'est aimé en cachette. Personne n'en a jamais rien su. Cela dura pourtant des années.

Puis il y eu la bataille finale. Je vainquis ton Maître. Toi et tes compagnons furent traqués. Le gouvernement te retrouva avant moi, hélas, et tu reçus le baiser du détraqueur une semaine à peine après ton procès.

Mes soi-disant amis ne faisaient plus du tout attention à moi et toi mort plus rien ne m'accrochait à la vie. Ce fut la descente au Enfers. L'alcool, la drogue, le sexe. Bien trop banal.

Rien n'apaisait ma souffrance. J'étais seul face au Monde qui voulait que je m'exhibe pour rassurer les foules. J'étais le Sauveur. Mais qui me sauvera de moi-même ? Mon Ange-Gardien s'en est allé, emporté par un baiser volé.

J'ai voulu te rejoindre. J'ai voulu revoir ton visage. Parfois je t'apercevais dans la rue mais je savais que ce n'était pas toi. Et malgré cela j'espérais. L'espoir ne fait pas vivre. Ce n'est qu'un simulacre de la vie. Une vie fade, au goût bien trop amer.

Alors j'ai voulu en finir. Je ne voulais pas me tuer, je voulais juste mourir. Trouver l'oubli. Te retrouver. Cent fois j'ai failli prononcer ce sort qui aurait pu me délivrer mais j'étais le Survivant, j'étais persuadé que le sort ne marcherait pas.

Alors j'ai essayé les potions. Mais je les ratais à chaque fois. Mes mains tremblaient et le manque de toi se faisait plus fort. Parce que à chaque fois je me rappelais de toi qui aimait et excellait tant dans cette matière. J'abandonnais cette option.

Je tentais les cachets moldus mais hélas on me trouva avant que la vie ai quitté mon corps et l'ont pu me réanimé. Officiellement, je m'étais trompé dans les dosages de somnifères que je trouvais soi-disant plus efficaces que les potions.

Alors, j'ai voulu tranché mes veines. J'ai détruit un rasoir pour récupérer ses lames. Je me suis écorché les mains. Le sang coulait de ces petites blessures. Le sang me rappela la Guerre et ses horreurs. Je m'évanouis avant de pouvoir en finir.

La vie semblait se raccrochée à moi qui voulait la quitter. Alors qu'elle l'avait abandonné lui qui l'aimait tant. L'ironie de notre existence me transperça le cœur. J'haïssais ce Monde insensé. Ce Monde qui s'était servi de moi, qui m'avait montré le bonheur avant de me le reprendre brutalement.

Je suis monté dans la tour d'Astronomie. La plus haute. Celle d'où était tombé celui qui avait été mon mentor, celui qui en réalité n'avait fait que se servir de moi. Celui qui m'avait trahi.

Je me suis approché d'une fenêtre et suis monté sur son rebord. Il faisait nuit. Les étoiles brillaient. Je ne voulais pas sauter. Je voulais m'envoler. Les rejoindre car j'étais sûr que tu étais avec elle. J'aurais voulu être un Ange comme toi pour pouvoir voler.

Je voulais juste te rejoindre. Alors j'ai ouvert les bras. Le vent a caressé ma joue et j'ai cru que c'était ta main. J'ai pensé à un encouragement alors j'ai avancé. Mais je n'avais pas d'ailes et je suis tombé.

Je suis désormais au pied de cette tour. Le sang s'échappe de mon corps tout comme la vie. J'ai mal mais je sais que cela ne durera pas. Car je te rejoins mon Ange. Attends moi ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Déjà ma vue se brouille. Déjà je sens le noir m'envahir.

Je n'emporte qu'un seul regret, ne pas avoir fui avec toi mes responsabilités. Ne pas avoir réussi à être fort pour deux.

Je te rejoins. Je t'aime.

_**Fin**_

**Juste un petit OS sans prétention. Juste une réflexion. Juste un exutoire. **

**Juste en espérant que cela vous aura plu. J'attends vos impressions comme toujours. **

_Sebarrya_


End file.
